


The Best Gift

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Mother's Day, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s mother’s day, and Steve and your kids have to figure out how to make your day perfect, including the best gift ever.





	The Best Gift

Steve shushed the boys around the kitchen as he flipped the blueberry pancakes a few steps from them. Stevie, sat on the counter, was carefully mixing your favourite fruits in a bowl while Sebastian carefully prepared French toasts and a cup of strawberry juice – which you’ve been craving significantly in the latest weeks.

“We’re all ready?” he questioned after finishing his task.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Sebastian nodded, showing his work. “Toasts and juice are ready.”

He wasn’t allowed in the kitchen alone, but when with Steve or you he could already prepare his own toasts, juices and sandwiches – which Stevie was just learning how to do –, along with helping peeling potatoes and carrots under a careful eye. You and Steve had agreed that your kids should be as independent as possible, especially with how you struggled in those areas; Tony was a great father, but he couldn’t bring himself to let you grow independent for years. The first time you’ve ever fried an egg was at 21 and had to take cooking lessons as soon as you started living alone, knowing you would eventually become tired of take-out and reheated food. Currently, you weren’t the best cooker in the house – the kids clearly liked Steve’s cooking a lot more than yours – but you would never be accused of starving them.

“Steven?” he turned to his youngest.

“Yes, captain daddy!” he nodded, and Steve chuckled.

After hearing most of the people around calling him captain, even though he’d given up on the said role, Stevie had decided to include it in his vocabulary. With anyone else, the title would be uncomfortable, but the way his son said it warmed his insides more than anything else.

He put the plates carefully on a tray and the two kids followed his steps silently, barefoot and excited to surprise you that morning.

Being pregnant was tiring, but being pregnant with a supersoldier was completely exhausting. You were eating more food in a day than you would eat in a whole week otherwise, and needed at least 10 hours of sleep and a nap or two to keep yourself during the day – and you weren’t even halfway into the pregnancy.

Your husband opened the door as silently as he could just to find the bed empty and hear you brushing your teeth in the bathroom, setting the large tray while the kids ran to you.

When you got back into the room, you had them circling you, holding you from each side and with smiles on their faces.

“Morning sickness?” Steve gave you an empathetic look.

“A bad one,” you sighed. “What’s all that?”

“It’s mother’s day,” he reminded you. “And that’s your super breakfast.”

You opened a smile, sitting down on the bed and rubbing your hands together.

“Now, let me see what my boys prepared to me, shall we?”

* * *

.

You sighed against the pillow, feeling both your kids cuddled around you and Steve as ‘The Incredibles’ played on the large screen of the Film Room. Just a few steps from you, in a different comforter, Natasha had Eva in her arms as the little girl stared at the screen with huge eyes and Sam had one arm around his fiancé’s shoulders, and some of the team was spread around. The kids had picked what to watch, but you knew it had his finger.

_Superheroes with kids? Come on._

“Mama, are you Elastigirl?” Sebastian asked in a whisper and you turned your eyes to look at him.

“Not exactly, sweetheart,” you said back in the same tone. “But your dad for sure is Mr Incredible.”

Steve just let a low chuckled in response.

“Come on, honey,” you smiled. “Tall, blonde and super strong,” you listed. “It has to be you.”

He was ready to answer, but your father interrupted the two of you.

“I’m trying to watch the movie here!”

You just chuckled in response, but returned to silence and wrapped an arm around your two kids, kissing the first available part of their skin you could find. Ten years ago, you didn’t think you of being a mother. You didn’t think you would engage in any serious relationship with the Captain of your team – on whom you had the most embarrassing crush – or that would be right there right now.

The family way was never your way, or at least you never planned for it to be. You were a Stark, you never thought about more than constructing stuff and surprising the world. But there you were, surrounded by family and with a third baby on the way. Who could have guessed?

“Hey,” you felt a hand on your cheek, opening your eyes slowly to find Steve staring down at you and realising you’d fallen asleep. “Time to get up.”

You yawned but helped yourself up, and he walked you back to your living room before you could realise both your kids were missing.

“Sit here,” he instructed. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

You ran a hand through your hair, knowing it was messy and trying to fix it while waiting and tilted your head to the side when Stevie and Sebastian came carrying a huge frame in shimmery paper.

“Close your eyes,” your oldest requested with a serious voice and you complied, covering your eyes with your hands and giggling, wondering what was actually framed in their hands.

You could hear the wooden frame hitting the way and someone – probably Steve – adjusting it before the paper was loudly torn apart, before Stevie’s voice raised excitedly.

“Ready?”

“Yes, please.”

“You can open them now.”

The first thing you saw was the huge framed tree, furrowing your brows in confusion and walking closer, finally realising what it was when you saw your father’s face in a small frame.

A family tree.

Your eyes ran through the huge canvas, seeing and acknowledging each member of your family, most of them from the Stark side. Then, your gaze fell on your mother’s picture and you bit your lip, feeling the tears coming up your eyes. You’ve never met her, everyone knew that, but the fact she was there made your insides shake. As your eyes moved down, you were in the middle of the tree in a picture you’d taken with Steve on your wedding day, and your two kids right under with plenty of space for their own kids and even grandkids.

“You can rearrange the kids’ pictures,” Steve said by your side. “To add of them and update their looks.”

You smiled and then turned to your sons, seeing how they were expecting your reaction.

“Come here, you two,” you used the back of your hand to dry a tear from your cheek and opened your arms, and closed your eyes when they hugged you tightly. “I loved it.”

“Really?” Sebastian’s voice was muffled against your stomach.

“Really,” you caressed his hair. “That’s the best gift you could have ever given me.”


End file.
